Holtzbert
by EvilRegalSQ
Summary: Will a near death experience help Erin realise her feelings for Holtzman. Jillian Holtzman/Erin Gilbert


It was Friday and the Ghostbusters are have a slow day. Holtzmann was in her lab buliding new equipment while dancing. Abby and Patty left to get lunch. Erin was sitting at a table doing some research on her laptop. She occasionally looked up to see Holtz crazy dancing. The blonde would smirk at her every time.

She would never admit it but Jillian Holtzmann is in love with Erin Gilbert. When she first meet her she was determined to know more about the uptight , Dr. Gilbert. She was intrigued by her choice of clothing. Erin had a strong liking to Holtzmann but she didn't know it... yet.

"We got sandwiches!" Patty shouted as they entered the old firehouse.

"Yes!" Holtz said smiling showing her dimples. "Throw me mine." Patty through her, her food catching it. Erin was impressed.

"Nice catch Holtzy." Erin said , Holtz blush at the nickname. she liked it when Erin called her that.

"Thanks. I was on the softball team in high school." Holtzman winked at Erin.

"I didnt know that. You are full of surprises." Erin was surprised.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." she said mischievously.

It was about four o'clock when the phone rang. Kevin answered it. After a moment he said "Uh. There's a goat on the loose."

"Finally there hasn't been any all day." Abby says.

"Let's go." Holtzmann said grabbing the eequipment.

They arrived at the hotel where there is supposedly a ghost.

"Why does it have to be a hotel?" Patty questioned.

"Well it's where people come to get murdered." answered Abby.

"You're not wrong there." said Erin as the walk to the receptionist.

"Where's the ghost?" Holtz asked bluntly.

"Floor 30 room 243. Please hurry and get rid of it!" she said frantically.

"Will do." Holtzmann said walking off to the elevator.

Erin was trying to catch up to Jillian. When she heard footsteps Holtzmann slowed down. "Hey" Erin said when she caught up.

"What's up?" the blonde asked, throwing her arm across the taller woman.

"Uh.. um I uh I was wondering-" Erin started.

"Can you to stop flirting we got a ghost to catch!" Abby said, walking out of the elevator when they arrived on the 30th floor. Both women blushed getting off the elevator.

"I uh.. I'll ask you later." Erin said walking away.

"Okay."

Holtzmann found the room before the others." In here!" she shouted. She went into the room to try and find the ghost, which didn't take long. Erin showed up getting her proton gun ready. Holtz was about to grab hers, but before she was able to get it the ghost threw her out the window.

Erin froze and her heart stopped. She isn't sure if she saw that correctly. She realised she did. She started to panic. _'No no no no. How am I supposed to live with out Holtz. Right when I started to figure out my feelings for her.'_ The next thing she knew she was running to alleyway; leaving Patty and Abby to deal with the ghost.

When she got to the alley she didn't see Holtzmann. She started to hear groaning from a nearby dumpster. She looked in and saw Holtz. "Are you okay!" she shouted, worried about her well-being.

"Dandy." she groan. Erin reached in to help the blonde out. When she was out of the dumpster Erin hugged her tightly, not letting go.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried. I didn't think I'll get the chance to tell you." She suddenly stopped rambling.

"Tell me what?" Holtz was needing to know what was so important.

She hesitated before deciding that she need to tell her. "I think... No, I know that I'm falling in love with you. You've always been mysterious and different, not afraid to speak your mind. You're a beautiful, funny, genius. God I love your smile and those dimples. You are a amazing woman." Erin finished ranting.

Holtzmann slowly pulled out of the embrace. Erin thought she was going to leave her, she soon realised she was incorrect. Holtzmann leaned down to capture the other woman's lips. It took a moment for Erin to realise what was happening but soon she was kissing her back. The kiss was passionate and fulfilling like it held the answers that they were looking for.

Holtz was the first pull back when air became a necessity. She smiled and said "I love you too, you beautiful weirdo." Erin helped Holtz walk back to the hearse.

Upon arriving Abby yelled "What happened!"

"I almost died that's what happened."

"What? how?" Asked Abby.

"The ghost threw her out of the window. " answered Erin.

"What?! are you okay?!" Abby and Patty do it in union.

"I'm fine just a little sore." Holtz replied.

"We should take her to the hospital to make sure." Erin stated.

"Okay I'll drive." Said Patty.

The doctor said she was fine just a little bruising. Erin suggested that she should stay at her place so she can watch over her. Holtzmann knew that there would be more than that going on.

 **Oi! If you liked it please leave a review and let me know if you want more or not. ;)**


End file.
